


We should go to bed

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: It's late at night and they both kind of want to sleep, but also don't really want to move.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 10





	We should go to bed

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/111599994099/we-should-go-to-bed-kurodai-712w)

“We should probably go to bed.”

“Yeah.”

But neither of them moved. Curled upon the couch in front of the small TV Daichi’s parents gave them, they were too comfortable to make the slightest movement.

“That movie isn’t even good.”

“… It’s a movie? I thought this was a dumb documentary.”

“… I think it’s a movie. Why else would they talk about aliens?”

“Well they aren’t exactly narrating anything. And they use too many dates.”

“Why didn’t we zap? You had the remote, Tetsu’.”

“You’ve got your ass on it, babe.”

Daichi looked up at Tetsurou without a word then turned his attention back to the screen.

“’Guess we’re stuck with the alien thing.”

Tetsurou snorted and let his head fall in the crook of Daichi’s neck. He nuzzled against the tanned skin and kissed it softly. Daichi shivered and pushed his head against Tetsurou’s.

“Don’t do that, I’m warm and don’t need shivers.”

“Well, I know a way to give you shivers and still keep you warm” Tetsurou smirked.

Daichi elbowed him in the guts, making the taller man laugh.

The night was well installed and their flat was dark. They hadn’t moved since they settled on the couch, many hours ago. They didn’t have the whole weekend off together often and had wished to make the most of the day – but a comfortable laziness had taken over them. They didn’t really mind, in the end.

A small meow echoed in the room. They both looked on their right side and saw the tortoiseshell kitten staring at them and quietly meowing.

“I think your cat is calling you.” Daichi stated.

“Why is she suddenly _my_ cat? Also you’re the one who can move.”

“I don’t want to move.”

Tetsurou kissed the tanned neck again and looked at the kitten, still staring at them. He removed his right arm from Daichi’s waist and stretched it towards the cat. The sharp eyes glowed and she came closer to the couch. She tried to jump to join the couple but only managed to get stuck just under the edge of the cushion. Daichi snorted and bent to help her. She mewled before she nestled against his stomach.

“We should take another cat. She probably feels lonely…”

“Well, the lease agreement allows us to own three pets, you know? You were the one who didn’t want to take more than one cat.”

“Excuse me for not being the cat fanatic here.” Daichi teased. “Do you think the animal shelter is open on Sundays?”

Tetsurou petted the kitten slowly and tried to remember the opening hours of the closer shelter.

“I think they open in the afternoon. You want to go tomorrow?” Daichi nodded. “I’ll text Kenma tomorrow then. He’ll be glad to look after her. And to meet our new little guys.”

“Hinata will probably come too. I hope he won’t scare them.” Daichi smiled.

The kitten purred in Daichi’s lap. They looked back at the screen. The alien-themed movie – or was it a documentary, the question remained unsolved – was over.

“We should go to bed.”

“You already said that.” Tetsurou’s left hand went playing in the short dark hair. “If you want to go to bed, then you have to move babe.”

Daichi groaned and let his head fall back on Tetsurou’s shoulder. The taller man took advantage of that to scatter small kisses against his neck. The other shivered again but sighed contently. The kitten meowed again before stretching. She jumped down the couch and trotted slowly to the bedroom.

“I think she wants us to go. Get up Daichi.”

“Hmm…”

Tetsurou gave a light slap on Daichi’s tight, earning a more amused than offended “hey!”. He grinned lazily at his boyfriend and pushed him up. He stood up as well and wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist. He kissed his cheek and let him go.

“You turn off the TV, I go make sure she didn’t lay in the middle of the bed.”

“You lazy ass” Daichi laughed. But he turned off the TV nonetheless.

He walked to their room after drawing the blinds and closed the door behind him. Muffled laughs and tiny meows came from said door for a while before only snores could be heard.


End file.
